1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel, and more particularly to a wheel with a generator for a roller skate or a skateboard.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional roller skate comprises a frame (60), multiple wheels (62) and a shoe (64). The wheels (62) are rotatably mounted on the bottom of the frame (60) and arranged in a row. The shoe (64) is attached to the top of the frame (64) for a person to wear. The conventional wheel (62) for a roller skate is made of plastic or the like. The conventional wheel (62) cannot provide sound or light to the roller skate. The fun of using the roller skate is limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a wheel with a generator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a wheel with a generator to generate electricity when the wheel rotates. The wheel has two halves, a generator, two bearings and two metal rings. The wheel halves are detachably connected to each other. The generator is mounted between the wheel halves and composed of an annular coil seat and an annular permanent magnet. The coil seat is securely mounted between the wheel halves and has a winding wound around the coil seat. The permanent magnet is rotatably mounted between the wheel halves and in the coil seat. A gap is defined between the outer periphery of the permanent magnet and the inner periphery of the coil seat. Each bearing is received in one of the wheel halves and electrically connects with one end of the winding. A metal ring is securely attached to each wheel half to abut the bearing mounted in the wheel half. With such an arrangement, the coil seat will rotate with the bodies relative to the permanent magnet, and electricity is generated. The electricity will be transmitted to a lighting device or a sounding device. The fun of using a roller skate or a skateboard with the wheel generator is improved.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.